El otro lado de mi Hilo
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: La leyenda nos movió, El conocer nos junto, El hilo nos unió, El corazón nos amarro, Entonces, ¿Cual es el porque, de dejarlo ser?, El único querer, del alma del ayer, es juntar ambos amores, y el único desear, del alma del mañana, es no separar más, ambas entradas. Nuestro deseo par, es el de amar./SasuNaruSasu/AU


**Minna-san ¡Konichiwa!**

_¿Como están gente? Hace tanto que no les veo ^^. En fin... este escrito nació de una inspiración momentanea, en clase de Teatro, esperando al Profe OwO. ¡Agradescan que llega tarde!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama es mía._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Recientemente voy en el __**Capitulo:457 **__del __**Manga**__, tal vez algunas cosas no coincidan. AU._

_**Advertencias: **__¿Faltas de Horrorgrafía? W_

_**Dedicatoria: A Karla, Mi profe de Teatro Felipe, Lucia y Jeremy W**_

**·~El otro lado de mi Hilo~·**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la pequeña escuela de la ciudad, había una clase, que en estos momentos, se hallaba sentada en el patio, sobre el pasto humedo, bajo las sombras de los arboles. Pero de esa clase resaltaban dos pequeños, un Uchiha y un Uzumaki, cada quien poniendo atención a su manera. Escuchando una leyenda, que todos hemos de conocer, y que sino, conoceremos ahora.

-El hilo rojo del Destino- Comenzó la Directora, Tsunade- Un hilo irrompible, que permanece atado a nuestro meñique desde que nacemos, nos mantiene unidos con la persona de la cual nos enamoraremos- Continuó buscando palabras que se adecuaran a la historia, para que los niños comprendieran- La leyenda cuenta así:

Un anciano, viejo muy viejo, vive en la Luna. Aunque sale cada noche en busca de dos almas que esten destinadas a encontrarse. Y para que no se pierdan en el camino, une los dedos meñiques de esas personas.

-Un ejemplo del poder del hilo invisible, es está pequeña historia:

_Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se entero de que en su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, la cual tenia la capacidad de ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mando traer ante su presencia._

_Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordeno que buscara el otro extremo de su hilo y lo llevara ante la que seria su esposa; la bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevo hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina con una bebe en los brazos ofrecía sus productos._

_Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invito a ponerse de pie. Luego, hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo:_

_-Aquí termina tu hilo- Pero al escuchar esto , el emperador enfureció creyendo que era una burla de la bruja , empujo a la campesina que aun llevaba a su pequeña bebe en los brazos y la hizo caer haciendo que la bebe se hiciera una gran herida en la frente , ordeno a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza._

-¡Buu! ¡Que cruel!- Fueron los gritos que profirieron los niños después de oír lo anterior.

-¿Puedo continuar?- Pregunto Tsunade.

-¡Siiiiii!-

-Entonces:

_Muchos años después, llego el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y cuando el tan esperado día de la boda llegó, junto con este venía el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entro al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente._

_Al levantarle el velo vio por primera vez que este hermoso rostro, tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente. _

-¿Y que paso?-Pregunto el coro de niños.

-Vivieron felices para siempre...- Completó Shizune la joven ayudante de la Directora.

-¡Ya pueden retirarse!-Con esa declaración todos salieron corriendo, incluyendo a los pequeños Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Ambos pensando en quien tenía su hilo... cada quien con diferentes teorías.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me gustaría saber quien tiene el otro extremo de mi hilo- Comentaba un Chibi Naruto a un pequeño Sasuke, a la salida del colegio.

-Hmph, ¿Crees en esa tontería?- Curioseo, Sasuke, bastante interesado, por cierto.

-Si... ¡Seguro que es Sakura-chan!- Respondió efusivo como siempre el blondo, sin saber la gran _Sorpresa _ que se llevaría años más tarde. Por otro lado, su amigo/rival, se decepcionaba, al recordar, que el Uzumaki, _siempre "amaría" _a Haruno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Recuerdas la leyenda?- Pregunto, Sasuke al ver que Naruto terminaba de atar un hilo, rojo, a su meñique.

-Como no recordarla...- Sonrió el oji azul, con alegría- Al final Tsunade-Obaa-chan tenía razón-El receptor del mensaje, puso una de sus, escasas y raras, sonrisas sinceras, dedicadas exclusivamente para su _novio._

-Hmph, Por supuesto, además-Empezó a murmurar entre dientes-Yo siempre... tengo razón.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Teme?- Pregunto el desastre rubio.

-No, nada, Usurantonkashi~- Respondió el Uchiha, reconociendo que el Titulo del "Número uno en sorprender a la gente" no se lo había ganado por nada.

-Si tu lo dices...-Se acercó a la oreja de su _Seme _y dijo, con su aliento rozandole la oreja- Yo también sabía que Sakura-chan, no sería mi otro extremo del hilo.

Lo dicho por su sonriente Uke, dejo descolocado a Sasuke, quien procesando la información recibida, trataba de recomponer su rostro.

-Porque, _Tú, eres el otro extremo de mi Hilo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La leyenda nos movió, **

**El conocer nos junto,**

**El hilo nos unió,**

**El corazón nos amarro,**

**Entonces,**

**¿Cual es el porque,**

**de dejarlo ser?,**

**El único querer,**

**del alma del ayer,**

**es juntar ambos amores,**

**y el único desear,**

**del alma del mañana,**

**es no separar más,**

**ambas entradas.**

**Nuestro deseo par,**

**es el de amar.**

Terminó de escribir el Uchiha. Desde su casamiento con Naru-chan, su afición más grande después del mismo, se había convertido -mágicamente- en el arte de escribir. Ya fueran libros, poemas, cuentos, novelas, cualquier cosa.

Pero todas trataban de lo mismo, _el otro lado del Hilo._

**Amor es lo que siento,**

**Amor es lo que sientes,**

**Amar el sentimiento,**

**de unir ambos corazones.**

-Son lindos, Sasu-chan- Susurró la "Musa inspiradora" de todos los escritos.

-Gracias- Respondió el pelinegro, para terminar de hacer un par de anotaciones en su viejo cuaderno. A continuación se levanto y siguió a su, ahora, esposo. Sus hijos debían de escuchar la Leyenda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^._

_¡Dejen Reviews!_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_W_

_V_


End file.
